


Perfect Timing (well not really)

by scruffufflewilltriumph



Category: Clexa au - Fandom, clexa - Fandom, the100
Genre: Clarke Griffin - Freeform, Clexa, Commander Lexa, F/F, clexa au, the100 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 17:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4755050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scruffufflewilltriumph/pseuds/scruffufflewilltriumph
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the one where Lexa has this massive crush on Clarke but she sadly has a boyfriend. Then Clarke realizes her feelings for Lexa, but Lexa's already with someone else. </p>
<p>or the one where their timing is so terrible that it annoys everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> any mistake is my mistake so i apologize in advance for those :)

It hasn't been long since Lexa came out to everyone through social media. For some reason after watching a movie she just had the thought of coming out, so she pulled out her phone and sent a tweet. 

*

@LexaWoods : This closet has been really uncomfortable. I need to come out and stretch a little, maybe go on a jog. Any girls down? 

Of course not even 5 minutes later she is bombarded with favorites, retweets, and responses. 

@Anyabanana : @LexaWoods I am so proud of you. :) 

@GUSTUSavo : @LexaWoods The little one is finally out of the closet, we should celebrate! 

@Lincolnn : @LexaWoods Wow, truth be told I am not at all that surprised, jokes i already knew from the beginning :) Congrats. 

@JMurphy : @LexaWoods And just like that, you broke my heart with a tweet. 

And a whole lot more. Lexa scrolled through her phone and smiled as she read all the positive feedback she kept getting from that one tweet. 

"Sooner or later your mouth will fall off if you keep smiling so wide" Anya said, grinning at her.

"I'm just, i never knew that everyone would be so supportive.. you know i thought people would have at least pulled out the whole 'that's wrong you can't like the same sex' card" Lexa replied, she walked over to where Anya was sitting and layed right beside her on her bed. "I just, wow people are so nice, why?" 

"Lex, we live in a generation where people don't really give a fuck who likes who, also we go to a school where people are fucked up in their own ways you know so i doubt someone liking the same gender is a big problem" Anya responded "plus you've been nothing but some mysterious chick at school, like honestly you're halfway through high school and your only friends are Lincoln, Gustus, and me. What will you do when we graduate next year?" 

Lexa stayed quiet at Anya's response, she couldn't really process how even though she isn't friends with all these people online and that theyre all just people from her school following her, how are they still so nice and supportive for someone they don't even really know well. The two stayed quiet for awhile, scrolling through their phones, even glancing at each others phones from time to time and making fun of the other at how bad they are at socializing as they were on their phone a lot. "I can't believe it's summer and all were doing is scrolling through our phone in your bedroom, how ADVENTUROUS" Anya scoffed, she was preparing herself for one of Lexa's snarky remarks when she glanced at the girl beside her who had her eyes locked on her phone, mouth wide open, not moving, barely breathing. 

"Uh, earth to Lexa? are you ok? you sort of stopped breathing" She looked at the girl who was still unresponsive and still staring at her phone. 

Anya sat up and stared at Lexa, she noticed how tense her body became and how the girl had her phone clutched in her hands. "Lex, seriously you're scaring me, are you okay?" she watched as the girl tried to calm her breathing while still staring and clutching on her phone. With still no response moments later Anya grabbed Lexa's phone, and to her surprise as she read what was on her phone screen she understood why the girl had completely lost control of her breathing. 

@ClarkeGrincess followed you

@ClarkeGrincess favorited your tweet

@ClarkeGrincess retweeted your tweet 

@ClarkeGrincess : @LexaWoods this was probably really hard for you to tweet, proud of you! Congrats! :) 

All in one moment, the girl that had Lexa accepting her sexuality who also happened to be the girl that Lexa had been crushing on for a long time not only follows her but replies to her tweet. This was all a lot for Lexa to process and take in. 

Anya who has a massive grin on her face, looks at the girl beside her who now had her head jammed into a pillow as she hugged it real tight. "Wow Lex, who knew coming out would've been the one way she would notice you" Anya laughed, "not only did she follow you, she also tweeted you, so what are you going to respond?" 

"Anya, please shut up." Lexa said through the pillow.

"I mean something flirty right? how bout 'go on that jog with me?' insert winky face there, or maybe 'i should be thanking you, you are in fact that girl who got me questioning everything, including my sexuality' insert winky face there too!" Anya laughed even harder. 

"Anya, please, please shut up" 

And through that whole day Anya kept teasing Lexa, who could even barely function at all that day due to the fact that her crush now follows her on twitter and now she surely will avoid tweeting about her washroom breaks. 

*

It's been a week since Lexa came out and since her crush followed her. And through this 1 week all she has been doing is favoriting and retweeting any tweet that @ClarkeGrincess tweets that could possibly relate to her, just so she could have the chance and slight courage of favoriting a tweet that her crush tweeted. 

"You do know that favoriting and retweeting her tweet isnt equivalent to actually dming her and talking to her?" Anya joked as she watched Lexa carefully retweet Clarke's tweets. (She was lucky at how often Clarke tweeted, possibly a tweet a second) 

"Shut up, what do i even message her? she's probably going to think im hitting on her or something" Lexa sighed, closing her phone so she would stop checking her twitter for new tweets from Clarke. Lexa did manage to get an addiction with twitter right after @ClarkGrincess followed. 

"i dont know, how bout 'hey' oh i know! 'hi' smiley face." Anya joked, which only got a glare from Lexa. 

"speaking of messaging didn't you like text Gustus and Lincoln 20 minutes ago? they should be here by now with food" Lexa asked looking worried, but mostly because her food wasn't infront of her ready to eat. 

"Yea actually they should be here by now" Anya grabbed her phone ready to call them when just right on time Gustus and Lincoln walk right through the kitchen door. 

"sorry we're late we got caught up getting Lexa's food" Lincoln said grinning at the girls who looked at him confused. 

"all i asked for was a burrito from chipotle and a drink from starbucks, how could that have been so long?" Lexa asked confused. 

"yea well we also got caught up since we just found out a friend got a job at starbucks and so she now works there" Gustus added, who looked at Anya smirking, glancing at Lexa a few times, and off the bat Anya put the pieces together but still left Lexa all confused. 

"Ok, why are you all suddenly acting weird?" Lexa looked at them confused but before any of them could respond Lexa's phone buzzed. 

@ClarkeGrincess : wow work was boring. thanks to @GUSTUSavo and @Lincolnn for stopping by and saying hi. (: 

"no way.." Lexa said in shock. 

"oh for crying out loud how am i not surprised that you have her twitter notifications on, mine better be on too" Anya joked, laughing at the sight of Lexa blushing. 

"Wow, so Clarke works at starbucks now? Guess where were going tomorrow" Anya added, which only left Lexa blushing even more. 

. 

The next day Lexa slept over at Anya's and as usual she woke up way before Anya. 

6:30 am sharp. 

"I seriously don't understand how you wake up so early" Anya groaned, changing her position as Lexa got up off the bed making her way to the washroom. 

"go back to sleep, little miss 'sleeps at 5 am and regrets it a few hours later' i dont even know how youre still alive" Lexa scoffed. She made her way to the washroom to brush her teeth, her phone clutched beside her. 

Lexa grabbed the spare toothbrush she keeps at Anyas and places a blob of toothpaste on it. She puts the brush in her mouth and begins to brush up and down; she was in no rush. 

"You'll see her today" She told herself

"Don't get too excited now" 

"Dont embarrass yourself please" she added. 

As she was getting lost in her trail of thought her phone buzzed and caught her attention. 

@ClarkeGrincess : I regret sleeping at 3 am. 3 Hours of sleep Clarke is ready for work. 

And of course without even thinking straight Lexa faves the tweet right away. 

message from @ClarkeGrincess : not only did i tweet that 2 seconds ago, but you also are awake at 6 am. didn't get any sleep ? 

Just from the sight of 'message from @ClarkeGrincess' got Lexa frozen. 

Lexa stared at her reflection in the mirror, toothbrush still in her mouth and all, as she blinked at her reflection trying to process what she just saw. 

After moments of rinsing her mouth and walking back into Anya's room, she sat beside her sleeping best friend and managed to type out a response. 

@LexaWoods to @ClarkeGrincess : actually, i often wake up at this time. 

She waited for a response, which didn't take that long at all. 

message from @ClarkeGrincess : please tell me you're joking, because even i can't process what you just said. :P 

@LexaWooda to @ClarkeGrincess : nope. not joking at all. i actually enjoy waking up early. 

message from @ClarkeGrincess : wow. i am quite impressed. you Lexa are amazing. 

Lexa froze at the thought of Clarke thinking she's amazing and actually sending it. She now didn't know how to respond to that. Lexa looked at her sleeping best friend and thought twice about waking her up. She was in fact alone on this one. 

message from @ClarkeGrincess : anyway, i have to head to work now. :( talk to you later miss (i love waking up early everyday) Lexa. :) 

And for a good 6 hours Lexa just layed beside sleeping Anya, with her phone close to her chest as she smiled real wide as she reread her message with Clarke from time to time. 

"it's like.." Anya grabbed her phone squinting at the brightness, reading the time. "12:45pm what has you smiling like an idiot? we haven't even gone out yet to see your girlfriend" 

"Shit. I forgot about that" Lexa said slapping her hand on her forehead as she remembers the plan of visiting her crush at work. 

"okay, uhm, Lex, how could you have possibly forgotten something so big? well for you" Anya joked grinning at Lexa. 

"We can't nope we can't go today" Lexa said as she grabs a pillow and throwing it over her face. 

"what do you mean we can't? you've been talking about how to act around her since last night." Anya looked at her worriedly "You were soo excited too."

"We cant becausemsb mmfh mmfh mmfh GAHHHHH" Lexa frustratedly explained under the pillow.

"Yeaup totally makes sense Lex, totally!" Anya joked, yanking the pillow off of Lexa's face. "Why am i friends with you again?" Anya asked. 

Lexa glared at her and took a deep breath. "We can't because i had a conversation with her this morning and i don't want her thinking i'm some stalker or worse... being too obvious to which she realizes that i like her." 

"She wont--" Anya sat up and changed her position facing Lexa. "Wait! you talked to her?" Anya looked at her surprised. 

"why do you look so surprised?" Lexa asked, a hurt expression on her face

"Let's face it Lex, you couldn't even manage to follow her on twitter, and took like 7 hours to follow her back when she followed you first.. so now please tell me how you managed to start a conversation with her?" Anya said which got her a punch on the arm.

"Technically.. she started the conversation." Lexa sat up, hugging her legs. "and it lasted 3 minutes which felt like 3 seconds, i didn't even get the chance to reply to her" She said placing her head down on her knees. 

"So you're telling me that a 3 second conversation--" 

"minutes, 3 minutes.." Lexa interrupted. 

"Okay, 3 minute conversation with Clarke is preventing you from visiting her?" Anya scratched her head. "It should actually be the complete opposite, because now you can either continue that conversation with her in person or i don't know start a fresh conversation? it saves you a lot of time actually. You could just go in and be like-" Anya stops, grabbing Lexa's phone and reading the short message she had with Clarke. "A grande latte for this girl who wakes up early. i don't know something like that" 

Lexa sighs and doesn't think about how Anya could possibly be right about this. 

As Anya continued to look through Lexa's phone, it buzzes. 

New Tweet from @ClarkeGrincess : Bored at work. Someone visit. :( 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Lexa raised her eyebrow as she noticed Anya's expression staring at her. 

Anya holds Lexa's phone in front of her and watched as she blushes "Ok, now we definitely have to go!" Anya smiled, trying to be innocent. 

.

They're both standing in front of the entrance of Starbucks, none of them have made a move to open the door. Anya would have gladly done it but noticing the anxious look on Lexa's face she just stood there beside her and waited until she could at least look a little less scared. 

"You have 2 seconds before i open the door" Anya said grabbing Lexa's hand, squeezing it tight to help the girl calm down a little.

They both walked in to an empty cafe, and at the cashier stood a tall, somewhat aggressive looking, pretty woman. "Well, well, well, who would've known that THE Raven Reyes worked at Starbucks" Anya joked, still holding Lexa's hand dragging her a long as she walked up to the cash register. Raven was in Anya's grade (a year older than Lexa), they were in a couple of classes together and fairly close to each other. Lexa didn't know much about her other than the fact that she was one of Clarke's best friends. Basically anything that involves Clarke in it, Lexa knows. 

"Yea make fun of the girl who will make your drink" Raven joked, "anyway sup Anya, and tiny little girl holding onto Anya." Raven smirked. Something about the way Raven talked and the way she was so intimidating attracted Lexa to her, until a familiar blonde blue eyed girl walks out of the "staff only" door and stands right beside Raven. 

Just by the sight of blonde got Lexa all tensed up. "Relax" Anya whispered to Lexa squeezing her hand. Clarke smiled at the girl who looked rather anxious, avoiding eye contact. "Hey miss loves to wake up early, what would you like?" She caught a glimpse of her holding onto the taller girl beside her. "I'll have a large coffee, double double." Anya spoke up as she noticed that Lexa kept quiet, Clarke frowned but quickly looked at the tall girls direction. "Name?" Clarke smiled grabbing a cup and her marker. "Anya" Anya smiled at her, "Ah, THE Anya that Raven mentions quite often" Clarke jokes, which quickly regrets as Raven, who was standing right beside her, jams her elbow onto her side. "Ow! Fuck" Clarke screams out loud, which caught Lexa's attention. 

"So you talk about me?" Anya asked, smirking at Raven who was blushing. 

"Yea, mostly about how annoying you are and how you never shut up" Raven jokes, regaining her ego as she was embarrassed by Clarke. 

"Ugh" Anya laughed which got Raven laughing. They stared at each other for awhile. It wasn't obvious that Raven had a crush on Anya, and it wasn't at all that obvious that Anya felt the same way.

"Hey, I'm on my break now, ill make your drink and we can talk about how annoying you are" Raven laughed, "Shut up" Anya said, leaving Lexa and following the tall, aggressive girl. 

Lexa watches as Anya leaves her, she sighs to herself as she realized that she was now all alone. "Ahem" Lexa looks up and sees Clarke smiling at her. "What would you like?" Clarke asked her, holding a cup ready to take her order. "a grande latte please" Lexa said, she tried to speak up but it came out all raspy and made her sound like a shy 8 year old boy. Clarke just smiled and prepared to make her drink. 

Lexa grabbed her drink as soon as Clarke finished making it, she noted how messy Clarke's handwriting was and smiled to herself at the way she messily wrote her name. She sat by the window in the corner of the rather big cafe. It was empty, other than the Clarke, Raven, Anya and her. She sat there quietly drinking her latte scrolling through her phone, and from time to time glancing at Clarke as she stood by the register scrolling through her phone. 

message from @ClarkeGrincess : You look lonely. Can i come and talk to you ? 

Lexa looked at her phone confused, she looked up and saw Clarke staring right at her. She nodded slowly and Clarke smiled at her as she made her way to sit across from Lexa. 

"You know you could have approached me instead of messaging me on twitter" Lexa said, staring at Clarke who was sitting in front of her. She was trying really hard not to explode with emotions. 

"Yea but, what if you didn't want me to? You could have replied back no, it would've saved me the walking" Clarke joked, Lexa smiled.

They all spent the day talking to each other, Clarke and Raven taking turns excusing themselves from their conversations whenever a customer walked in and ordered. Which wasn't at all a lot since it was a pretty quiet chill day. 

Lexa learned a lot more than what she had known about Clarke, she learned that her father passed away not so long ago, how art saved her from lashing out and doing things that would've ruined her, and also how she took the job at Starbucks for the summer so she could earn a couple of bucks to help pay for some extra art programs she plans on taking next summer. Clarke learned a lot about Lexa too, she learned how Lexa's parents are workaholics so they never really bother wondering where she is, how Lexa was not at all that mysterious once you get to know her. 

. 

Lexa got home that day, she sent Anya a long and meaningful thank you text message as she smiled at how she finally got to talk to Clarke face to face. She also sent out a quick tweet. 

@LexaWoods : 4 cups of coffee today. shit, i regret it. 

and quickly a response 

@ClarkeGrincess : @LexaWoods if it wasnt for me, you would've been on your 6th cup. you're welcome. 

.

For the next few weeks Lexa and Anya had the same routine. Everyday they would await a text from Raven telling them that work died down and that they should come and hang out with them. Raven soon figured out that Lexa had a crush on Clarke thanks to Anya, which in the end became a great way for Lexa to know when Clarke's shifts starts and ends, so she wouldn't miss her. 

It didn't take long for Lexa to get close to Clarke, where they would be sitting in the cafe at 8pm laughing at one another as they spoke of their embarrassing childhood stories. Lexa liked where this was going, she liked how she slowly opened up to Clarke, how she slowly knew more and more about Clarke after each visit. More importantly how her feelings for the blonde grew more and more each time they smiled, laughed, or even stared at one another. 

Eventually Lexa felt comfortable enough to visit Clarke at work without Anya, when Raven was off and they'd be on a date. She soon also started talking to Clarke more on social media when Clarke was off. 

message from @ClarkeGrincess : okay okay how about.. would you rather chop off your own foot or lick a monkey's arm pitt? 

Lexa laughed at the message, this was one of the many weird conversations she would have with Clarke. 

@LexaWoods to @ClarkeGrincess : definitely lick a monkey's arm pit, chop off my own foot ? no thank you. Your turn, would you rather live under the presidents desk for 1 year and only come out on holidays or would you rather dye your body green for the rest of your life?

message from @ClarkeGrincess : easy. dye my body! :) 

Lexa laughed even harder. 

@LexaWoods to @ClarkeGrincess : seriously? 

message from @ClarkeGrincess : Yea, that way people could tell what mood im at when they see the colour of my body. 

Lexa laughed even harder. 

"Wow, you gotta stop laughing by yourself" Anya teased, knowing damn well that she was talking to Clarke. "I'm proud of you Lex, you gained a lot of balls the past few weeks" Anya added. 

"Thank you, i think I'm finally going to tell her how i feel.." Lexa closed her phone and sat up from her bed staring at Anya. "Too soon?" she asked. Anya shook her head, "What ever you think is right, just do what you feel is right" Anya smiled at her. 

"Now, what should i wear tonight for my date with Raven?" Anya asked, pulling Lexa off her bed as she looked through her closet filled with clothes. 

. 

"Listen Clarke, im getting really sick and tired seeing you happy staring at your phone like an idiot" Raven joked as she stared at the blonde who glared at her. 

"Let me guess, you're talking to Lexa?" Raven said grinning at her. 

Clarke smiled, "Yea that too" she said staring back at her phone. 

"Honestly you too should like date already, you guys are like a match made in heaven" Raven said, Clarke looked at her weirdly. "Hahaha, very funny Raven, but remember that guy i went on a date with a couple of times.." Raven looked at her confused. "Yea well we're sorta official now." Clarke smiled. 

Raven forced a smile she didn't know how to react to Clarke's news as she had promised Anya she would get Lexa and Clarke together. "Wow, way to be supportive Ray" Clarke said as she noticed the rather unamused expression.

"No, uh, i mean congrats but it's just that i dont know much about this kid" Raven said, saving her ass, she really wasnt amused. 

"Don't worry you'll meet him soon, his name is Finn" Clarke looked too happy for Raven to say anything else that would ruin it. 

Raven quickly shot a text to Anya. 

Raven : Code Red, Clarke isn't single. 

. 

"What's wrong Lex?" Anya asked as she noticed Lexa tense up looking worried. 

"Just, i don't know how to respond to her message and how to flirt.." Lexa said, all worried, "Ugh, i give up" she added as she brought her legs up to her chest and curled up throwing her phone on the bed. 

"Lex, listen to me, you aren't the best with flirting, that i definitely know." Lexa glared at her. "But, that's what im here for right?" Anya picks up Lexa's phone. 

message from @ClarkeGrincess : You should be nominated customer of the month 

@LexaWoods to @ClarkeGrincess : Totally, i am there like everyday (: 

message from @ClarkeGrincess : well just so you could see me, obvs. :) 

@LexaWoods to @ClarkeGrincess : maybe ;) 

Anya tossed Lexa's phone back to her. "You're welcome" she winked at the girl who was smiling at her, eyes in awe. "You are amazing" Lexa responded back, as she read through the messages. 

Anya gave herself a pat on the back when her phone buzzes. 

Text from rayBAE : Code Red, Clarke isn't single. 

And the moment Anya read that, she clutched her phone tightly and looked up at Lexa, who was frozen. Tears slowly falling down as she stared at her phone. Anya grabbed Lexa's phone. 

message from @ClarkeGrincess : Yea, my boyfriend doesn't even visit me that much. :(

. 

It was almost near the end of the summer, Lexa had been avoiding visiting Clarke and messaging her on social media since she found out she had a boyfriend. 

"I'm being childish, i don't know why im overreacting. She has a boyfriend, i should leave her alone." Lexa remembers, she told Anya she would avoid Clarke, and get over her crush on her. 

. 

It wasn't until the week before school when Lexa meets a girl, Costia. She still had feelings for Clarke lingering but Costia was a good distraction, it didn't take long for them to become official. 

. 

"I miss talking to her" Clarke would tell Raven from time to time. 

"Then message her you idiot" Raven knew exactly what was going on, Anya told her everything. She couldn't blame Lexa for wanting to stop communicating with her, but she knew not to tell Clarke as it will probably make things worse. What kind of best friend was she that she was keeping all this from Clarke. "I can't just do that" Clarke would say, she tried to, tried to talk to Lexa by messaging her first but it just ended with Lexa responding too late or not responding at all. 

"If it makes you feel any better, she is doing fine and is actually dating this girl i think, Costia, you know she's like a year younger than you guys" 

It didn't make Clarke feel better. 

Clarke's relationship with Finn wasn't doing any better either. Clarke would spend soo much time with Finn complaining about how Lexa just stopped talking to her that he got fed up with it. 

*

"Honestly Clarke, when i ask to hang out, it's so i could idk talk to you about stuff other than that girl" Finn said

"I'm sorry" Clarke would repeatedly say, Finn wasn't the best at controlling his anger. 

"If you miss her soo much why wont you just date her" he would always end the conversation like that, and walk away. 

It would leave Clarke thinking for awhile but she would quickly ignore it and chase after Finn apologizing over and over again. 

*

"By the way, Anya's coming over later with Lexa and Costia, you should stick around and hang out with us" Raven said, she had given up on trying to get Clarke and Lexa together the moment Lexa started dating Costia, even though she shipped them so hard. 

"Invite Finn too" She added, Clarke nodded and sent Finn a quick text. 

A few hours later Finn was over and he was happy that he gets to finally see this Lexa girl that Clarke won't shut up about. "Please don't say anything" Raven could hear Clarke whisper to Finn. "I wont babe" Raven gagged at the sound of Finn calling Clarke 'babe.' 

It didn't take long before Lexa and Anya came. "Where's Costia?" Raven asked as she noticed Lexa all alone, Lexa smiled at her "She'll be a little late." 

Clarke approached Lexa. "Hey, it's been long" she smiled. Lexa nodded, smiling. "Yea it has." Lexa stared at the blonde girl who still made her feel weak when she smiled. She noticed a guy behind her, long hair dark eyes, must be her boyfriend. "This is Finn" Clarke said introducing him, he smiled, Lexa smiled and walked towards Raven and Anya laughing in the kitchen. 

Clarke was sad the way Lexa basically avoided her most of the night. She ignored it as she didn't want Finn to lash out on her and make a scene about it, it was 9pm and Lexa's girlfriend still wasnt there. 

"You sure Costia's coming?" Anya asked, staring at Lexa as she tried to eat a piece of pizza in an odd way. "Wtf Lex, why can't you just eat it properly" Raven spoke out laughing at the girl. 

Lexa who was startled by Raven drops the pizza on her shirt. "Shit" Lexa whispered to herself. Everyone laughed at the sight of Lexa dropping her pizza on herself. 

"Shut up guys, all Ravens fault" she joked. "On my favorite white shirt too" Lexa Frowned. 

Lexa began unbuttoning her shirt forgetting the 4 people in the same room as her staring. 

Clarke watched slowly as the girl began to undress, eyes wide open she couldn't look away. She was lucky Finn was staring or else he would've noticed the way Clarke kept drooling over Lexa's exposed skin. Raven who caught Clarke's reaction spoke up, grinning. "Lex, are you forgetting that you're in a room filled with people, you're making people drool" Raven said glancing at Clarke who gave her a warning look. 

"Oh" Lexa said "sorry" she apologized. "Oh no honey, don't apologize it was fun to watch" Anya joked. 

As Lexa turned around to avoid being teased at how hard she's blushing because she got caught, there's a knock on the door. "That's Costia!" Lexa said almost too enthusiastically, she runs towards the door forgetting to button her shirt back up. 

"Hey ba--" Costia stopped shocked at her almost half naked girlfriend standing in front of her smiling. "you're such a dork, why are you half naked?" She says. Lexa looks at her confused before looking down "Shit" she says as she buttons her shirt up. Again everyone in the room laughs. 

Lexa introduces Costia to everyone, she's greeted with smiles. 

. 

They all lay down on a couch cuddled with their dates watching netflix. "Let's all netflix and chill" Raven joked, but in the end it wasn't much of a joke they all popped out netflix and began binge watching. 

The whole time during the movie Clarke stared at Lexa and Costia, who kept making out from time to time, giggling with one another, smiling. Something Clarke had in her relationship, until Finn stopped, saying it's too childish to act like that. 

For some reason as Clarke stared at Costia being held real tight by Lexa, she felt jealousy approaching her. She wished that instead of Costia it were her. She stared at the two for awhile before Lexa catches her staring for the 4th time and she couldn't help but pretend nothing happened. After 10 minutes Clarke got fed up and walked into the kitchen where Raven quickly followed her. "I can't do this anymore Ray" Clarke whispered, hoping no one could here. 

"Do what?" Raven pretended she didn't know what she was talking about, but she knew, she had been watching Clarke stare at Lexa the whole night. 

"I don't know, i just... i think, i think i like Lexa" Clarke finally said out loud, Raven smiled at her. "Yea, took you long enough" Raven smirked, "Listen as glad as i am to hear you finally say it out loud, it's not fair to tell her now, not when she's with Costia" 

Clarke looked at Raven, hoping she was joking, but she knew she was right. "Plus you're with Finn" Raven reminded her. "Actually, about that" Clarke spoke up. Raven looked at her narrowing her eyes "Spill it Griffin." 

"We broke up 2 days ago" Clarke said. 

* 

"I feel like you don't love me the way you did" Finn said, staring at Clarke who wouldn't look him in the eye. 

"I do like you" Clarke said, "I just, i don't want to say I love you when i'm not so sure" Clarek spoke out. 

And just like that they broke up. 

* 

"Then what the fuck is he doing here right now?" Raven asked confused. 

"when you told me i could invite him and that Costia would be here, i don't know i just, i just asked for a favor" Clarke said embarrassingly, avoiding Raven's stare. 

Raven just laughed at Clarke, hugging her. 

. 

12 am, the movie was still running and everyone was asleep. Lexa looked at the sleeping Costia cuddled beside her, she smiled and slowly got up kissing the girl's forehead. She makes her way to the kitchen and grabs a glass of water. As she was about to lay back beside Costia she notices Clarke outside on the balcony. Lexa places her glass down and approaches the blonde, closing the door behind her.

"Hey, aren't you tired?" Lexa asked, Clarke turns around smiling at her and quickly shakes her head. 

They stood there in silence for awhile before Clarke finally asked, "Why'd you avoid me?" Lexa froze, "I wasn't avoiding, i just got busy" Lexa said, she lied, well partially lied. "Oh.. with Costia?" Clarke looked at her, she couldn't help but stare at Lexa who was just so beautiful under the dark night filled with shining stars. Lexa nodded slowly. 

They stood in silence again, content with each other's company under the dark sky. "Lexa can I tell you something?" Clarke asked, ignoring what ever conversation she had with Raven earlier. 

"Please don't" Lexa said which took Clarke by surprise. 

"How do you even know what I'm going to tell you?" Clarke asked staring at Lexa. 

Lexa faces Clarke and is staring into blue. "Because, the way you look at me say's it all" Clarke bit her lip which caught Lexa's attention. "And because, i had the same look whenever i saw you" she added. Lexa quickly faces up and looks up at the sky "I wonder what it'd be like living in space" She quickly changes the subject. Clarke who just stared at her in awe was about to say something before someone slides the door to the balcony open. "Hey Clarke, I'm heading home" Finn says as he flashes both girls a quick smile. They both just stood there, side by side. "I guess it's just not the right time" Lexa whispers to herself thinking Clarke wouldn't hear, but she did. "I guess not" Clarke responded.


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the last part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry you guys had to wait awhile, but here it is hehe

Clarke stared at Raven as she fixed the broken toaster that she accidentally broke this morning. She stared as the girl amazingly knew where each screw went and where each piece fit. She was in the middle of a sketch when the girl fixing the toaster accidentally shocks herself, "Fucking hell" Raven blurted out in pain. Clarke laughed at her, this time before Raven proceeded Clarke had gotten up and unplugged the toaster, Raven smiled at her and continued with her work. 

"Ray, did Lexa ever mention having a crush on me?" Clarke asked, the thought of the other night was stuck in her head. 

Raven froze, she thought to herself questioning if she had accidentally mentioned something to Clarke. "Uh how come?" She asked not looking away from the toaster, avoiding Clarke's stare. (Clarke could tell when Raven knew something just by the way her expression changes.) 

"Just, the other night she said something like 'because i had the same look whenever i saw you' and i just, i told her.. well tried to tell her how i feel about her, she didn't let me finish." Clarke looked down at her sketch, a sketch of Lexa staring up at the stars. "she said she knew what i was going to say without having to say it, because the way i looked at her said it all, what ever that means, and that the way i look at her is the same way she looked at me." Clarke paused catching her breath and figuring out the right words to explain herself. "just, it means she likes me right? or liked?" The sound of the word 'liked' made Clarke's chest ache for a second. 

Raven looked at the sad expression lingering Clarke's face as she stared at her sketchbook, without having to look Raven knew what was on that sketchbook, well the only person Clarke has ever drawn in that sketchbook. 

*

"Why can't you let me see your sketches? you used to let me see them when i wanted to" Raven pouted, she desperately wanted to see the new sketches Clarke had, well if only she would let her. 

"Because it's MY sketchbook and MY privacy" Clarke said grasping her sketchbook. 

"Clarke.. you've drawn a hell of a lot of naked women and men, nothing i haven't seen before, trust me" Raven winked, Clarke just laughed at her. 

It wasn't until a few days later that Raven had a glimpse of her sketchbook, Clarke had left her guard down and left her sketchbook out in the open that she picked it up, looked and had a quick glimpse. With no shock Raven noticed how with each Sketch Clarke had gotten better and better at noticing details. What surprised her though were the various sketches of a familiar girl, it took Raven a mere few seconds to recognize that the girl was no other than Lexa. Raven knew from that moment on that there was something special about Lexa for Clarke, she was not fond of drawing people she knew or interacted with. Raven never told Clarke about her findings, she didn't even mention it to Anya knowing she would just mention it to Lexa, making it harder for the girl to get over her. Clarke sure is dating Finn, but she sure as hell drew a naked figure of Lexa. 

* 

Raven thought about the damage it would cost if she told Clarke about Lexa, then again she thought about the damage it would cause to their friendship if she doesn't. 

"Listen, i know a lot, trust me." Raven says putting the screwdriver she was holding down beside the toaster. "Lexa tells Anya everything, Anya tells me parts of it, and i've been keeping it in." Raven grabs Clarke's hand, squeezing it. "I would tell you everything, believe me i would.. but we all know it won't end well if i do, you'll just be heartbroken, youll both be heartbroken." 

Clarke looked up at Raven disappointedly but knew that she had point. It wasn't fair, at least to Lexa and Costia that is. If Lexa had liked her before, Clarke knew that she had just blown her chance of being with her because she wasted her time with Finn.

.

Costia stares with amusement at Lexa as she tries real hard debating which candle to get. 

"Hawaiian sauna or Tremendous tropics?" Lexa asks, holding a candle in each hand sniffing them and shoving them in front of Costia for her to sniff them too.

Costia shakes her head.

"Both terrible?" Lexa asked scrunching her face. 

"Can i ask you something?" Costia says, Lexa not paying much attention continues looking at candles. 

"Sure anything." Lexa says, picking up random candles and sniffing them, 

"Do you love her?" Lexa froze "or loved?" Costia asked, Costia wasn't being specific but Lexa knew exactly who she was talking about. 

"What do you mean?" Lexa asked, pretending to be confused as she continues to pick up candles to distract herself. 

"Clarke.." Costia places her hand on Lexa's causing Lexa to look at her. "Do you love her?" Costia asked, tears filling up her eyes. Costia didn't have to ask, Lexa did only tell her bits and pieces but it was enough for her to connect. "Tell me the truth, do you love her or loved her?" Costia asked, trying to get an answer from Lexa. 

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that I'm with you." Lexa says, grabbing Costia's hand and squeezing it. "It does matter.." Costia says removing her hand from Lexa's grip. "It matters to me." 

Lexa looks at her, trying not to show much of her emotion on her face. "Would it make a difference if i did?" She asks. 

"It would make a huge difference that you do." Costia says. 

Lexa sighs, "I never said i do, i said i did." Costia sighs at her answer, "I've seen the way she looked at you that night at Raven's, she loves you, and the more i think about it, the way she looks at you would suggest that she loves you more than i do, more than i ever will.." This time Costia lets the tears fall down. 

Lexa wipes the tears off of Costia's face but Costia just pushes her hand away and wipes her own tears off. "It's Clarke.." Lexa says, trailing off, not really knowing where she was going to go with this or what she was going to say. 

"Don't try to deny it Lex, you saw it too, and i saw you guys out at the balcony." Costia looks down, then looks back up at Lexa. 

"We weren't doing anything, we were just talking." Lexa says stepping closer to Costia but Costia stepping back.

"That doesn't matter, i know you guys didn't do anything, or tried to do anything.. but it's clear, you both clearly love each other, and it may not have been done purposely.." Costia stops, catching her breath and wiping her tears. "Yet its cruel of me to hold onto you, knowing that you love someone else.." 

"I LOVED her Costia, LOVED, not anymore.." Lexa says grabbing Costia's hand and gripping it firmly. 

Costia laughs, "That's what you think Lex, but from the couple of months that we've been together.. you have never said the words 'i love you' to me and i respected that, i wasn't going to rush you, and i didn't think much of it. Yet every time you see something or hear something or find something you whisper to yourself 'Clarke would love this' and you think i don't hear you but i do." Costia squeezes Lexa's hand, as she sees her eyes tearing up. "I'm not mad at you, nor am i mad at her. You can't stop yourself from loving someone, believe me i know. I tried so hard to stop loving you these past few months so that it would be easier for me to let you go, but i couldn't." Tears were falling down Lexa's face and this was the first time ever that Costia has seen her cry. This was the most emotion Lexa as shown her. "Then what makes it different now?" Lexa breathes. "Do you not love me anymore?" Costia smiles. "I love you Lex, I love you more than i have loved anything in this world." Costia gulps. 

"I just love you enough that i want to see you happy, and i just know that you'd be happier with someone you love.. someone who's Clarke." Costia grabs Lexa's face and kisses her forehead. "I love you, and i can't say if i'd get over you or not, but i want you to be happy.. really happy." Costia smiles at her. "I set you free Lex, i love you." Costia says hugging Lexa then grabbing her stuff and leaving. 

Lexa who stood there wiping the tears off her face tried to process the things Costia just told her. She watched as Costia walked away, watched as Costia opened the door of the candle shop and just walk away. She didn't turn back, Lexa didn't go after her. Part of Lexa was broken that she left while the other part was relieved.  
.

"Ughhhhhh stupid fucking bowl" Clarke complained from the kitchen

"I thought she was making mac and cheese?" Anya looked at Raven "it sure doesn't sound like it" she said as she winced at the sounds of Clarke dropping mostly, everything. 

"Let me go check up on her" Raven said reassuringly getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen.

Raven walks into the kitchen and sees an irritated blonde angrily grating cheese as she murmurs to herself. "stupid. frrikking. costia. and her stupid. friking. relationship. with lexa. frikking.." Raven kept quiet trying not to let Clarke hear or see her smirking by the counter at the sight of her being "so over Lexa." 

*

"I am so over her!" Clarke says.

Raven doesn't say anything, she just continues to flip through the channels, she doesn't even remember how the topic came up. 

"Really i am! like really really over her! Im happy with her and Costia being together!" Clarke repeats. 

Raven still doesn't say anything. 

"I really am over her you know, like really over her!" 

Raven gets up to grab a bag of chips and then plops herself back on the couch beside Clarke. 

"Why don't you believe me?" Clarke asks. 

Raven smiles, "i believe it, don't worry.. you're SO over Lexa!" 

* 

Clarke turns around to see a smirking Raven, "How long have you been standing there?" a flustered Clarke asks. 

"Not long" Raven says, smirking. "You sure?" Clarke asks. 

"Yea don't worry not long, just like Lexa and Costia's STUPID FRIKKING RELATIONSHIP" Raven laughs and Clarke glares at her. 

Clarke turns around, and checks on her boiling pot of water, she was too embarrassed to say anything. 

"You know, you need to get laid.." Raven says stealing a piece of cheese and eating it. "At least, get your mind off of Lexa and stuff.." 

"Shut up or else Anya will hear you!" Clarke blurts out grabbing another piece of cheese and shoving it into Raven's mouth. 

"Hear what?" Anya says, popping her head into the kitchen. 

Raven laughs and Clarke sighs, "nothing" Clarke says staring at Raven. 

"I was just saying how Clarke needs to get laid and get her mind off of Lexa" Raven says patting Clarke's head. "UGH!" Clarke groans, "She's right, you know there's that new app you could get on" Anya adds on. 

"What app?" Clarke asks, 

"Oh yea, that new app whats it called?" Raven says

"Groundr, it's like tinder but you know for gay people, like us" Anya laughs. 

"Idk" Clarke says. 

"Oh come on! Since when did Clarke turn down a good hook up?" Raven blurts out which ends up with a punch from Clarke. 

.

Lexa finds herself on Anya's couch soon after the whole breakup with Costia. She flips through netflix and puts on gilmore girls. Lexa couldn't pay much attention to the screen as she kept thinking about everything, her true feelings for Clarke, Costia, what Costia said. She needed Anya to help her figure things out, to crack the code for her, basically someone to tell her what to do next because she was so confused. 

"Hey if anyone's listening, It's me Lexa, and I am just really confused right now, and i need a sign, any sign. Please i beg of you just give me a sign, anyone.." Lexa says out loud, hoping she'd get an answer. Well not really, Lexa would sure shit herself if someone started talking, Lexa is afraid of ghosts.

\-- 

Anya heads home from Raven's, she was still smiling from witnessing what a wreck Clarke was because of Lexa. She couldn't wait to tell Lexa, leaving major parts out that is. 

Anya opens the door to her place and isn't surprised to see Lexa laying down on her couch watching some Netflix. "Hey lazy ass, get up." Anya says while jumping on top of her. 

Lexa groans in pain as all of Anya's weight is dropped on her so suddenly. "What?" Lexa says, getting up shoving Anya for jumping on her. 

"Guess who just broke up?" Anya said, smiling widely. 

"Lincoln and that girl Octavia?" Lexa asked confused, then again she hoped she's wrong because she was certain that those two would end up marrying each other. 

"Hell no! If those two broke up that'd be the end for all humanity!" Anya laughed. 

Lexa raised her eyebrow, waiting for Anya to just tell her. "Wow you suck at this game.." Anya joked, "Clarke and Finn, they broke up.." Anya said, looking away from Lexa and staring at the screen. "Lorelai is so pretty, Rory too.." 

Lexa froze, this was the sign, this was the sign she asked for, the sign she was looking for. Anya looks away from the screen and looks at Lexa. "What's wrong?" Anya asks, "Like don't worry about it, its been awhile since they broke up, Clarke is over him trust me, in fact she never really loved him, never actually loved him that is, her heart was for someone else." Anya says, hoping Lexa would catch on, realizing that Clarke had her heart for her and only her. 

Lexa sighs, "Costia and I broke up.." 

Anya freezes, she's shocked at Lexa's response. "Fuck Lex, are you okay? do i need to beat her up?" Lexa turns to the screen, "No, it's fine, I'm kind of relieved" 

Anya walks in front of Lexa and blocks her view of the screen, Lexa was now staring at Anya. "Why did you guys break up?" 

"Clarke.." Lexa says, clenching her jaw. 

Anya raises her eyebrow.

"She thinks that Clarke is in love with me.." 

Anya looks at her confused, "That's not a good enough reason to break u--" 

Lexa cuts her off, "She thinks that I am still in love with Clarke.." 

Anya smiles, "Are you?'

Lexa looks down at her knees, she crosses her legs and fiddles with her thumb. 

"I never stopped loving her, if i had to be honest, i was using Costia as a distraction for how i truly felt for Clarke.." Lexa sighs, "It wasn't that i never cared for Costia, i cared for her, i did, i cared for her soo much.." 

"Just not as much as you would for Clarke." Anya says, catching on. 

Lexa sighs and slowly nods. 

"Well this calls for a girls night out, to make you feel better, just give me awhile to get ready." Anya says cupping Lexa's cheeks and squeezing them. Lexa smiles and nods. 

Anya walks to her room and closes the door behind her, she shoots a quick text to Raven. 

[ Costia and Lexa broke up. Come over ASAP! FEEL BETTER LEX PARTY AT MY PLACE, xoxo.. p.s bring some mac and cheese and a side of Clarke! ] 

.

Clarke looks at her phone, she just had made her account this morning and she already has 3 message requests to start a chat. 

"I don't know who to accept.." Clarke says to Raven. 

Raven who was about to give her an answer gets a text from Anya. 

Clarke looks up at Raven and sees her smiling, "What's up?" Clarke asks. 

"Deactivate your account and get ready, were going to Anya's.." Clarke looks at her confused, Anya just left their place. "Costia and Lexa broke up, we are heading over to make her feel better, and for you to talk to her." Raven says.

Clarke who was in shock at the news was relieved yet upset that Costia would break up with Lexa. "Why would someone ever break up with Lexa?" Clarke asks, she was certain that Costia was the one who broke things off since she knew how happy Lexa was with her. 

. 

Lexa sat on the couch staring at the screen, watching the images yet not processing nor hearing it. She sat there thinking. 

Yet something inside Lexa made her get up and grab her stuff and before she knew it she was out the door on her way to Clarke. 

"Timing was never our thing.." Lexa says to herself. 

"Timing was fine for Costia and I, so why wasn't timing ever good for Clarke and I?" She asks herself. 

Then Lexa stops dead in her tracks, realizing that timing was the reason they started talking. That random timing that Lexa came out that had Clarke following her. That random timing that Clarke so happened to have been awake to go to work and the timing that Lexa happens to wake up, had them talking. That timing at Starbucks where costumers barely came so that they had a chance to spend more time together. That timing where Lexa woke up and saw Clarke outside on the balcony, that was a timing for them to confess their feelings. Yet there were just obstacles to overcome. Obstacles they both never overcame, obstacles they never knew were Obstacles. Obstacles like Finn and Costia. 

"Timing was our friend from the beginning, so timing better be my fucking best friend this time.." Lexa says to herself. 

.

Raven and Clarke finally arrive at Anya's place, Raven opens the door with the spare key that Anya gave her. 

"Honey Im home!" Raven shouts out.

Anya comes out of her room and is happy to see Clarke and Raven, yet her expression quickly changes as the living room was lacking a Lexa. 

"Fuck.." Anya says as she realizes Lexa's stuff were gone. 

"What?" Raven asks confused, Clarke looks at her confused then looks around, looking for Lexa. 

"She left" Anya says, plopping herself on the couch. 

"Should we leave then and come back later?" Raven asks, "No, she'll be back soon, she's probably on a walk to think, she has that habit." Anya says. 

Raven closes the door behind her and removes her shoes, she walks over to where Anya sat and sits beside her. "Why did they break up, i was pretty surprised to hear that, i mean they were so happy together were they not?" Raven asks. 

Anya sits up and smiles, she looks over to Clarke. 

"She was happy, yet she would be happier with Clarke." 

Clarke who wasn't paying much attention but looking for Lexa hears Anya and looks up at her. "What do you mean?" She asks. 

"It's not my position to tell, I'd rather she tell you, but we all know it's no surprise about how you both feel for each other." Anya says.

Clarke was glad that Anya never said anything, even though she knew what she was going to say, she was glad she didn't. She wanted Lexa to tell her. 

. 

Lexa finds herself waiting in front of Clarke's door. She sighs and then asks again, "It's me again, whoever you are, you gave me a sign earlier, I'm just going to ask for one last sign.. just one more.." she takes a deep breath. "If I am suppose to be with Clarke, if we are suppose to be with one another, have her open the door, its as simple as that." she says as she proceeds to knock on the door. 

1 minute, no answer. 

4 minutes, still no answer. 

10 minutes, still no answer. 

30 minutes, still no answer. 

Lexa sighs, "I guess it's just not the right time again.." 

\-- 

Lexa finds herself back at Anya's place, she sighs, and wipes off the tears on her face. Getting rid of any evidence that she was crying. 

She looks for the keys that Anya gave her, "I must have left them in there.." She says to herself. 

Lexa knocks on the door. 

. 

"It's been an hour! Where is she?" Clarke asked worriedly. "Like she just went through a break up what if she's drinking herself to death??" Clarke was pacing back and forth. 

"You guys aren't even dating yet youre already acting as if you guys are married.. start by confessing your feelings for each other first, geez." Raven jokes. 

Just as Clarke was about to wore out the floor there is a knock on the door. 

Anya looks at the table and sees Lexa's keys. "That's her, her keys are on the table, she must have forgotten them." 

Raven groans "Finally!" she says as she gets up and drags Anya into her room, leaving Clarke alone in the living room. 

Clarke takes a deep breath and proceeds to the door. 

. 

Lexa was about to knock once more annoyed at how long it was taking for Anya to open the door when the door finally opens. 

A wave of Blonde shocks Lexa, Clarke just stands there smiling at her. 

"So you're the one I let get away.." Clarke says. 

Clarke beats herself up for saying that, (like wow Clarke yes thats totally the first thing you tell someone you have feelings for who just recently broke up with their girlfriend) 

Lexa smiles, thinking about what she had asked earlier, for one last sign. 

"You're the one.." This was the sign Lexa thinks as she stares at Clarke holding the door open, this was it. ".. that i could never stop loving." Lexa says. 

"I'm never letting you go ever again." Clarke says grabbing Lexa close to her. 

Clarke holds Lexa, and Lexa lets herself fall on Clarke. "I love you." Lexa exhales. 

"I love you too." Clarke says back.

And they both just stood there for awhile, holding onto each other. Scared that one of them would end up letting go or scared that although right now was the right time, the perfect time, then time would play a cruel trick and go against them and cause them to be oblivious to each other again. Yet this time, just maybe, it was the right time for the both of them. No Obstacles to overcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you guys loved this. :)


End file.
